powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChocolateElemental
When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. If you remove from Gallery, then remove from Users. And vice versa of course. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, September 21, 2017 (UTC) No worries, you aren't the first one. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, September 22, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Yes Discord has transformed into balloon, he's also full-blown shapeshifter. Bit pointless to add him to all minor powers he has. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) It's something that could be wider problem with collapsed Galleries. I've contacted Community Central about it, but you know how slow that goes... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) As a site we had that argument at some point already, can't remember what was said but the result it that Reality Warping Power hasn't been in Categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Since it's so important to you, go ahead and add it to all Forms of magic. And I mean all of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, October 5, 2017 (UTC) No. Go ahead, it isn't exactly just some few pages after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:45, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I said Form of Magic, not every page with magic in it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I'd say you haven't even started with Category:Form of magic. As for other pages (after Fom), check if the have Reality Warping/it's Variations as part of the power, those are Reality Manipulations, if they don't have it, they aren't. But please don't add it to various pantheons as that depends on whether the User taps on whole pantheon or just one of the deities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, October 5, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, October 7, 2017 (UTC) All powers work differently in every verse (just take a look at how magic is defined/described in various comics, films, games, etc.), so especially with something like RW, which by definition goes beyond what can be done in real life, giving specific on what happens under the hood is better left alone. Any explanation will either be verse-specific (ie. works like that in this verse) or best ques on how it would work in RL. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC) You and Furrytopia have to talk and agree which form of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is the right one, you two have been switching it regularly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Just checking if you've finished adding Reality Manipulation to all Forms of Magic? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) As long as they don't age after certain point, they got it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ... what... ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. After hearing that argument so many times in the past, it just irks me when people use it now. I apologize for being a bit antagonistic, but past experiences with this crap has made me irritable about it. But again, I do apologize. I just want to move past this.Gabriel456 (talk) 20:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Depends of the Users power levels, but certainly on higher levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, November 12, 2017 (UTC) It just didn't seem accurate. Supernatural Powers would also encompass Divine and Magic abilities which is generally out of the range of "Mutants" from what I've seen. Generally their abilities range from Physical Enhancement (ex. Enhanced Condition or Regenerative Healing Factor to Psychic Abilities (ex. Telekinesis and Telepathy) which is more accurate in that regard. Homo Magi covers the Magic side while Homo Superior covers the more "Scientific" side if you can catch my drift. Take for example the series A Certain Magical Index where there are the Espers and there are the Mages, they are separate in their abilities' natures. Hope that explains my reasons for removing that. CrabHermit (talk) 22:14, November 13, 2017 (UTC) So is it Max Eisenhardt or Erik Lensherr, cause the second one is on few pages? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:45, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Might want to change the ones with the wrong name then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 11, 2017 (UTC) I've run into same problem few times. When it's the only User available, it really isn't amusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, December 12, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. ?Despite? her strength as a Pony, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can stomp the ground with her hooves, causing a shockwave. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:45, December 21, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. --Chris Urena (talk) 19:15, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Mainly to keep pages reaching ridiculous lengths. You wouldn't believe how messed up it got before that rule was written down. Consider how long some pages we have now and add few layers to that... Second reason is that since adding link to page means that by default everything that power includes comes with it, adding specific powers is bit pointless. Unless there's a very good reason why specific power needs to be explained/expanded. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) You have suggestions? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Pretty good and pretty original without going for the overpowered. Clear and easily understandable too which is always bonus. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Death Inducement kills your body, period. Full stop biological cessation without error. What happens after that has nothing to do with the power and depends of the verse/system dealing with souls and if other forces do something about the target. So you can be resurrected, reincarnated or just go to your rewards/punishment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:11, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't think you can make power out of it, but have you considered world/character-creation? We have few members who have created quite extensive ones on their own use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Preferably no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Rules are added as demand for them appears, basically if something is written there it's because we had reason to make the point. Pretty much like any/all laws really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC) More of a special effect than power really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:50, January 17, 2018 (UTC) In other words, special effects for other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Been tried to some extend, it doesn't really work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Because it hasn't worked for as long as this site has been up and it won't work in future, reasons have varied but most come to not being bothered to go ahead with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Preferably no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) What do you mean? I didn't really say anything about the Benders from Avatar so I really don't get your question. CrabHermit (talk) 23:13, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Only difference to normal humans is ability to learn how to bend. They don't get that automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:32, January 25, 2018 (UTC) There doesn't really seem to be better option, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, January 25, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) No need to change the rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:07, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Just because the Superpower wiki page has its own definition of metahuman, that doesn’t make the DCAU definition any less true. Also, interviews are irrelevant since the DCAU is its own universe completely separate from the mainstream comics with its own definition for certain terms.RnR (talk) 14:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Done. Don't know id members can use it, but at least for admins there's Replace that allows you to change the pic. Much easier option than loading new one and then replacing all the pics when you find better version. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, February 12, 2018 (UTC) It has happened few times. I don't mind if it's better version of same pic, but when they load something completely different over a good pic... --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) As long as it doesn't start a flood of meta emotion inducements, pretty good. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) no problem Slapson (talk) 23:24, March 20, 2018 (UTC) There's a reason why we don't allow too specific animal powers, just slap water breathing/aquatic adaptation to Superpowered Physiology or any higher Human Physiology Variations and you're golden. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Go with the new Also Called, SP seems to be about humanoids in general considering the number of aliens on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Powers (which are confirmed) first, then the definite Limitations and after that the "may". --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Idea is good but "Confirmed" doesn't sound quite right. Fixed maybe? Basic? Base? That said, I think we should keep the separate sections on the pages with most Limitations. Something like 5-8 really doesn't need them. Any ideas why some of your Edits leave empty lines on Limitations? It isn't that common but... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Right... First the powers that directly oppose the power without exceptions (anti-magic etc. in Magic and so on) and thus don't have any text, then the ones that tell what the power doesn't do, including the ones with powers in them. The same with the second section. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure I follow... Every other page has the exact same template for Limitations, and I see nothing of Kuo saying you should have "Essential" and "Optional" Limitations, technically it already goes into that detail without those separations appearing. There is good reason why "may" is used rather than other words as that covers the "Optional" whereas any weakness that is obvious such as "Magic has a price" is "Essential", I think that is why Kuo made the changes to Page Creation and Details to have the confirmed weaknesses on top and the "perhaps" weaknesses on the bottom. CrabHermit (talk) 00:32, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Do TF2 Freak characters have enhanced mind as well? Because if they don't, they should go to Enhanced Body instead of Enhanced Condition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:50, April 11, 2018 (UTC) So that's "yes, they belong to Enhanced Body"? Because if it is, are you going to move them or should I do it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:46, April 17, 2018 (UTC) While their power is incalculable, it isn't absolute. I forgot what comic it was, but the celestials even talked about different dimensions making people uncountably above them others, despite their 'seemingly' infinite power. As for Strength Infinitum, the problem is that you can't have one if you have the other. Strength Infinitum needs your power to be limited so you can continue growing stronger. Absolute Strength gives you infinite power, and once you reach that there is nothing beyond you can go. That's why I believe a lot of the characters on that page are up there for inaccurate reasons. 16:56, April 17, 2018 (UTC) I understand that you want to make it clear in the limitations what users can and can't do with the "Essential" and "Optional" but too many pages are built the same way that it would legitimately be considered "personal" edits to the pages, that is unless you are planning on editing every page on the wiki to have Optional and Essential. I would please request you stop adding those additions to the pages as it can be confusing to new people on the wiki who are planning on making powers. CrabHermit (talk) 19:35, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Right... Kuo can say anything about the situation but we have way to many pages as it is to make the changes you are deciding to make. Even if he agrees, unless you plan on editing 9,000+ pages for your changes to limitations, it shouldn't really be occurring in random pages you decided to edit. Either you go through with it 100% or don't, really simple. CrabHermit (talk) 19:53, April 17, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Here's the list. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, April 17, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Here's the list. ''' --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, April 18, 2018 (UTC) 1) which is why I'm allowing you the change to fix those links instead of just undoing the name-change. 2) you asked about my opinion about the Limitations, I told it and changed Page Creation and Details to reflect that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:30, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Third time: '''7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Here's the list. Go to list given => go to the pages there => change the link to the page you renamed to current one => repeat until there's no old links = profit. I'm returning the page to it's previous name unless this happens when you get active next time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, April 23, 2018 (UTC) It does one very specific/limited thing, is essentially two powers slapped together and verse-specific. Just add them to both of those pages and mention the other part. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2018 (UTC) 1) literally just two powers stacked together 2) verse specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, April 23, 2018 (UTC) You're focusing only on the first part... Can you expand the idea beyond the verse-only concept into something broader? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Oh OK, feel free to change it back to being a variation of Modified Physiology then. CrabHermit (talk) 16:49, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. CrabHermit (talk) 16:52, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Not really sure. He only technically appears in character in a single episode, as his only other appearances are cameos. So its not exactly possible to judge him based on how little screen time he received.SageM (talk) 21:03, April 29, 2018 (UTC)SageM Not a valid reason to remove them. Thats not how it works. The Childlike Empress embodies neutrality, which means she is a user of BOTH pages. Not simpy one or the other. Please don't remove users from pages if thats what your basing this on. Also if you actually bothered to check, several embodiment users are also on their omni morality pages as well. So your point in removing them is not valid.SageM (talk) 18:47, May 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Sorry. Sometimes most people/users don't realize there mistakes even after its been explained to them, so if I came across as being blunt I apologize. Since I deal with other users like that on other wikias, I usually end up having to be blunt to get the point across. SageM (talk) 19:06, May 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Most undead are templates to be added to living beings. If you make animal zombie, it doesn't suddenly turn into human. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Or possibly add it to Also Called and mention it's for human vampires/zombies/whatever. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:45, May 6, 2018 (UTC) I unlocked the page (I honestly forgot to, orginally locked it because a user kept changing the applications despite being warned not to) so you can edit that in now. Thanks for reminding me, I don't think I would've remembered if you didn't message me :p Gabriel456 (talk) 16:33, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Potentially yes, depends of the individual of course. Certainly worth adding to Associations with explanation at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:28, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Point, bit of a brain fart there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but I am just doing my job, you can try to make another power for others to enjoy Imouto 13:52, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Kuo and another user made a list of powers that needed to be deleted, so now I am deleting these such pages from the list. Imouto 15:49, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I like the powers too but they are overly specific for their respective species Imouto 17:07, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan There are days when I can't understand why anyone would want to be Admin... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:45, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I know, it doesn't make the shitty days easier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Ooo-kay, I'm pretty sure we're not talking about same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, May 7, 2018 (UTC) " Anyways, why do you think Future Zeno and Zamasu are omnineutral? What do you think? Don't get me wrong though, Zamasu of all forms are actually of the alignment neutral evil, I'm just curious. ChocolateElemental(talk) 14:25, May 6, 2018 (UTC)" I don't think future Zeno nor Zamasu are omnineutral. Zamasu thought he was a hero, and Zeno saw the destruction of the world, and deemed it terrible. There was also Zeno's test at the end of the tournament of power. He would erase existence if the wish wasn't an unselfish wish of ressurecting everyone, but a selfish wish. DeathstroketheHedgehog(talk) 14:25, May 6, 2018 (UTC)" Yes, that was the test. It was later clarified by Grand Priest to be the test. He wanted the winner to ask to ressurect the other universes rather than be greedy. Of course the fighting was fun, but that was just for the Zenos' entertainment. The test was the wish. I know using wikis are usually a bad source of info, but... http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Zeno "It is also stated by Great ''Priest that Zeno would otherwise have erased all universes if the winner had wished for selfish reasons as this would have shown that the winning universe was no better than the erased ones." 13:26, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki: "25. Before creating absolute/meta/omni-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting." Second: "Check the existing absolute/mega/omni powers and Transcendent Physiology Variations (as those were the ones that kicked this up) for ''overlaps/duplicates, pages that are pretty much (power)+ without anything more, and in general cleaning up. See if the page can be updated to something usable, similar pages merged and if nothing else works deletion, which I think should be agreed by mods/admins to keep possibly usable pages." Note what the plant for those pages that make the cut is: "See if the page can be updated to something usable, similar pages merged". Since you're so concerned about your page being deleted, should I take as acknowledgement that it doesn't fill those requirements? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, May 11, 2018 (UTC) So remove the right to comment from members with threat of timeout instead of getting people make something good, that's what you're saying? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:01, May 11, 2018 (UTC) The pages that I flagged were actually really good quality. I just think many pages on this site that are similar to each other, for example Transcendent Mage = Transcendent Angelic/Demonic Mage could be merged into one big page. Its nothing against your pages, we are just doing some housekeeping. --Death horseman94 (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2018 (UTC) I have to agree with Dh about the above, they could easily be merged into one page without losing that much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, May 11, 2018 (UTC) More like Elemental Dragon Physiology in this case I'd say, probably with links to physiologies and physiology specific powers (Angelic Magic etc.). --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:18, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Might want to talk with Dh about it who seems to have staked the claim. That said, as a group admins/mods have agreed the decisions will have to be group agreement. We tend to cause waves when taking larger scale solo-actions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, May 11, 2018 (UTC) I believe subpages are automatically made when a page has enough subheadings, so my idea of merging content would work in your favour by using the method you mentioned. --Death horseman94 (talk) 21:16, May 11, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the page and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks.., -_-; --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, May 13, 2018 (UTC) NM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, May 13, 2018 (UTC) We'll do our best. And whilst im here, I wanna tell you that all content and your work on the articles we are merging will be copied, so you won't lose a thing in the process (in case thats a concern). Thanks for the link too! --Death horseman94 (talk) 16:01, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Celestials (Marvel) According to the wiki and the Marvel Website "The Celestials are immensely powerful beings, considered by some to be villains (confirmed as such in a few official works, where they have fought heroes and villains alike, they are greatly feared even by a being of Galactus' might - although in others Galactus has engaged and defeated them)." So I don't feel like the Celestials as a whole should be on Omnineutrality because they are more closely Chaotic Neutral if anything. Imouto 19:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) As long as you change the links to it, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, May 29, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Here's the list. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ... and...? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ... aaannnddd... this is something I have to know? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't notice that comment and I thought about it for a moment and it seems you're right. Fixing it now, should take a moment...CrabHermit (talk) 19:59, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic => ax. FAR more => blunt = nothing but name/series left. Keep the description/text about what the power is about, not biography/other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:53, July 14, 2018 (UTC) That tells nothing that isn't already there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, July 14, 2018 (UTC) There was nothing that wasn't already said on the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Preferably not. It'd just go into massive glut on every page as everyone wants to add their own ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Keep description short and focused to the power that page is about. No personal history. Text takes more space than pic => axed. Far more than pic => axed to name/series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:50, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Please stop using "despite" when someone has power exactly because of the reason you're adding after that. "Commander Bot’s (TF2 Freak) stamina is limitless despite being a Robot, or a Machine Lord to be more precise." makes absolutely no sense. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Enhanced Conditions aren't "average", don't add that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Balanced doesn't belong there either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Keep description short and focused to the power that page is about. No personal history. :Text takes more space than pic = axed text. Ridiculously more = axed to name/series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, July 16, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Keep description short and focused to the power that page is about. No personal history. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, July 19, 2018 (UTC) By now everyone has figured out that you fangirl TF2 Freak, but is it really necessary to add every single character to Gallery? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Fangirl as in obsess. No, I don't dislike it. But adding every single character to Gallery is getting to the point that quite a few Galleries have dozens of them. That's bit much. So please go for a bit more selective with them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, July 19, 2018 (UTC) "So please go for a bit more selective with them." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Adding terms like moderate tells absolutely nothing to those who don't know the series. Please tell what it means in practical terms. Does it mean leaping over a fence? Car? House? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, July 20, 2018 (UTC) If by "possibly" you mean it isn't proven, don't add that part. If it's been done, why is it just "possible"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I've done that when the description is basically "yes, they have this". Should probably do the same on Enhanced Swordsmanship... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:29, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic = axed text. Ridiculously more = axed to name/series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:19, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic = axed text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Because I can't be everywhere or notice things on the pages I haven't seen for a long time. And as I check every Edit, I notice the new ones. Also because sometimes, no matter how you try, you can reduce the text only so far before losing the point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:03, August 2, 2018 (UTC) It isn't effect, it's special effect: little something visible that doesn't in itself do anything. It's like color-coding powers or adding sound-effects: something to make it different and obvious that power is in use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ... you need to ask? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, August 23, 2018 (UTC) You need an intuition to act as certain specific personality type, what exact point does that have? Should we add intuition for shyness, anger, etc.? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:40, August 23, 2018 (UTC) So we should have jock, nerd and other personality trait intuitions? No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, August 24, 2018 (UTC) It comes under common sense, should I add something to Rules? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2018 (UTC) 25. Before creating absolute/lordship/meta/omni/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. Deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:04, August 26, 2018 (UTC) So, after all that: how is it different aside "more"? I'm not against returning it, just that it actually brings this site something that isn't repeat of the existing power/physiology + more of the same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:27, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic = axed text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Transcendent Bogeyman Physiology - returned, please add it to correct pages. Almighty Replication - point, you might want to Comment that on the page to explain the change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Poltergeist Physiology for starters, then which-ever Transcendent Physiology fits best. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, August 30, 2018 (UTC) How about this: you go through the series and find all characters with specific powers, and add them all at once instead of one at the time? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:05, September 2, 2018 (UTC) I check every Edit, 1 change/Edit with several Edits on the row gets old really fast. From the top: Oxygen Independence 5 edits, Contaminant Immunity, Disease Immunity, Radiation Immunity 6, Poison Immunity 7. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Because link you added to the level-name was already in the text. And the highest one before your Edit had Nigh Omnipotence in it. Bit hard to top that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, September 24, 2018 (UTC) On second thought, links to the level names could work but they need to be removed from text. Absolute level is really iffy as the original highest is Nigh Omnipotence already and you can't go to OP with lesser powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, September 24, 2018 (UTC) You're adding multiple italic-codes when you Edit, please stop that. Adding just Unicorn means "every single unicorn can do this". Unless you're sure that is the case, please add Various or something like it before that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2018 (UTC) That wasn't warning, just a note so you would know to keep eye on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Hello chocolatelemental. Wanna be friends. Just trying to act cool here though. Also I know tf2 freaks. Here are some I know. Painis cupcake Dic soupcan That engineer. Not gonna say his name cause it's inappropriate Pancake man Intelligent heavy Captain demoman Scuttle bucket Spencer Pootis Christian brutal sniper Piss cakehole Snyphurr Demopan Spyper Polite spy MEEM, scout meem, soldier MeeM, demoman MeeM, pyro MeeM, engineer MeeM, sniper MeeM, spy MeeM, and finally heavy MeeM the most aggressive of all MeeMs Demo samedi Heavydile Rubberfruit. Yes even Gmod users are freaks because tf2sona aka portmanteau of persona and tf2 Nightmare medic Medizard Cyborneer Friendly scout Pootis bird Troll scout Seeman and seeldier Weaselcake I got more but you get the point right.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:50, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Hello chocolatelemental. Are you there. It's me User:Pokemonfan807--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 14:39, October 13, 2018 (UTC)